


Found Family

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Awesome Clint Barton, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bucky Barnes & Peter Parker Friendship, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), F/F, F/M, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Parker, Lesbian Michelle Jones, Lesbian Shuri (Marvel), Mentioned May Parker (Spider-Man), Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Past Rape/Non-con, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker-centric, Peter is a Little Shit, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Precious Peter Parker, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Sam Wilson, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Steve Rogers Feels, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Mays death, Tony immediately takes Peter to live with him in Avengers Tower, not even wasting a second thought on it. Slowly but surely, Peter gets better and warms his way into the Avengers' hearts.Keep up with their little dysfunctional family and see what trouble they get themselves into!
Relationships: Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming) & Peter Parker, Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Bruce Banner & Peter Parker, Bruce Banner/Thor, Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Friday & Karen (Spider-Man: Homecoming) & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Loki & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker & Shuri, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Shuri, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Skip Westcott, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Thor, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Vision, Peter Parker/Skip Westcott, Pietro Maximoff & Peter Parker, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124





	Found Family

"See you tomorrow, dude!"

Peter smiles at Ned and waves him goodbye. "Bye, Ned!"

He watches his friend get into his parents's car and then slowly begins walking home from the subway station. On the way, he gets a bad feeling but quickly shrugs it off as his spidey sense being off, as that's been happening a lot that week. 

When he arrives at his and May's apartment, he quickly fumbles with his keys and throws open the door, yelling "May, I'm home!" He rushes into the kitchen and takes out a bowl of salad from the fridge and begins scarfing it down as fast as he can, not thinking about the lack of an answer from his aunt.

After he's done, he quickly washes the bowl and throws himself onto the sofa afterwards. "May?", he calls out again and frowns when he doesn't receive an answer. He jumps up and checks all the rooms and when she isn't there, he rushes to his phone in the kitchen and calls her with a worried frown on his face. He lets out a relieved sigh when she answers.

"Hello?" Wait...that's not May. His heart starts to beat at a fast pace and he clears his throat before speaking up again.

"Who is this?" The lady at the phone is silent for a second. Before Peter can start to worry, she answers. 

"I'm Angela Shirley. I work at the local hospital in Queens. Are you a relative of May Parker?" 

Peter swallows thickly. "Yeah, I'm her nephew. What about her?" 

Shirley sounds sympathetic when she answers. "I'm afraid your aunt got into a car accident and didn't make it out alive. I'm sorry."

The world around him stops and he shakily asks "Can I come see her?" 

Shirley hums softly. "Of course, take all the time you need." 

She hangs up and Peter is left alone to stare at May's pair of glasses laying on the counter. He bolts outside. He ignores the ringing in his ears as he sprints toward the hospital that's four blocks away. He ignores the people cursing at him and just runs. Until he arrives at the hospital.

He straightens his sweatshirt with trembling hands and takes a deep breath before entering. He'd done this before. He'd be fine.

The quickly walks up to the front desk and clears his throat, making the woman look at him expectedly. "Hello I- um. I'm Peter Parker, I'm looking for my aunt, May Parker." The woman's eyes scan the screen before her and when she looks eyes, her eyes are full of pity. Peter swallows heavily. He's never liked getting pity.

"She's on floor 2, room 104. I'm sorry for your loss." He nods and rushes up the stairs. He looks for May's room with a pounding heart, forcing down tears. He was Spider-Man. He would get through this. 

Standing in front of room 104, he takes his time, preparing himself for what he would see when he entered.

He pushes the door open and his breathing stops. A sob tears its way out of his throat. "May." He collapses on the chair next to her bed, looking at his aunt. She looked so...peaceful. 

Peter finally breaks down and takes her hand, begging her to stay with him. "Please, May! I- I don't have anybody else! Please don't leave me. Please!"

His sobs fill the quiet of the room and if the whole floor can hear him, he doesn't care. He cant bring himself to care anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to get some feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> I'd be happy if I got some feedback :)


End file.
